The New Isabella Swan
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: A few months after Edward leaves, Bella comes out of the numbness she's been feeling with the help of friends and family. Now 6 years later, Bella and Edward met again. It's better than it sounds, please give it a shot and review! Rated T for safety! EXB!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!!! I have so many ideas roaming around in my head (I don't really pay attention in class, I just daydream) and this idea is already planned out. I know I don't update a lot, but after GEE (EW………) and Rally pass, I can update a whole lot more. I hope you like it. **

**Edward left and Bella is lifeless, same as in New Moon, except in this version, Jessica, Mike, and Angela are sick of Bella's behavior. They decide to take charge. What will happen?? This story picks up in January. **

**Bella's point of view:**

There is no point in living……..

My life is nothing………..

I want to die………

These thoughts swirled around in my head and I lay in a ball on my bed. It's been 4 months TODAY that _he_ left me, and I am still not over it. I would have ended the pain ling ago if it hadn't been for Charlie, Renee, and the promise I made him. Now I wish I hadn't made that promise. Now I wish I'd never been born……..

**Jessica's point of view:**

UH!!!!! I am SO sick of ISABELLA SWAN!!! I know Edward and her had something special, but still! That's no reason to forget the people who welcomed her when she first moved here a year ago. What did Edward do when she first came here??? Well according to Mike, he glared at her! That or he looked at her like she was a snack. I HATE Edward Cullen, and not because he rejected me, but because her hurt my best friend, but you know what? Edward is gone, and Bella is going to wake up from his lifelessness. I was currently parked outside Bella's house. Angela was sitting in the car with me. I saw a car pull up behind me. _Mike_ I thought. He got out of the car. Angela and I did the same.

"Is she in there?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's in there. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Mike replied.

"Well then, let's do this before Chief Swan gets home." We all turned and walked up the small side walk leading to the front door. Mike turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, it wasn't locked. We quietly walked into the house and went into the kitchen.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Angela asked.

"Angela, you keep look out for Bella. Mike, help me feel this bucket with ice," I said pulling a big blue bucket from the bottom cabinets and setting it in the sink. Angela stood in the doorway looking for Bella and Mike and I filled the bucket to the top with ice. Once we were done filling it with ice, we put water in it. Once it was done, it took all three of us to get it out of the sink and carry it upstairs. We pause momentarily to open Bella's door. She was lying on her bed, curled in a ball. She looked to be asleep. No wonder she didn't come down stairs.

Angela, Mike, and I quietly tip toed towards Bella. True enough, she was asleep. We lifted the bucket of ice water and dumped it on her. She shot up out of bed, screaming bloody murder.

**Mike's point of view:**

Bella shot out of bed screaming bloody murder. Her eyes narrowed as she saw us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" She yelled.

"Trying to get you out of this zombie stage that you've been in for the last four months!" Jessica yelled back, but not quiet as loud.

"WHY? Why don't you just stay out if my life?!?! Since when do you care! I just want to be alone! I just wan to die! That is all I-"

Bella was interrupted by Jessica slapping her. I looked at Jessica, shock obvious on my face. There were tears streaming down her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she whispered. "How cold you think that? We've been nothing but supportive of you these last four months. We've defend you; even thought it was a lost cause. We care about you, Bella. We love you! I know that we haven't always gotten along, especially when it comes to Lauren, but that doesn't change that you're like a sister to me. I know you loved Edward, but _HE_ left _YOU!!_ Step out side your skin and see what you do have Bella. Just……look." Tears were flowing freely now from Jessica's eyes. She turned and left Angela right behind her.

I looked at Bella. Her face was frozen with shock. She sank to the floor. With everything that happened, I hadn't realized that she was shaking.

"Here, you're cold," I said taking of my lettermen jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered.

We sat there for a while, just thinking. I was about to leave when she talked.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"What should I do?"

"I think you should move on."

"It's so hard sometimes though."

"When has it ever been easy….for _anyone_."

"I…….I don't know."

"Look Bella, everything that Jessica said is true. We care about you, but you need to move on. Look I got to go." I got up and started to leave, when I stepped on a floorboard that wiggled. Bella noticed the sound and looked up at me.

"Looks like your floorboard is loose," I said kneeling down. I wiggled with it until it came out. Bella crawled next to me and peered curiously in to the whole. Inside there was box. I took it out and opened it.

**Bella's point of view:**

Mike opened the box and my eyes widened. Inside the box were the plane tickets to Jacksonville, the CD Edward made me, and the pictures of Edward. Just then something happened I thought would never happen again. My heart leaped. 

"Mike…..I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Actually…..I think I am." I gave him a weak smiled. He returned it, then got up and left. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at the box of things. Have they always been there? When did Edward put them there? Why had he put them there? He promised…….he promised. Now that I think of it, his promises mean nothing to me. Jessica was right. I've been lifeless for so long. Edward is probably off having the time of his life with his 'distractions' and what am I doing. I am wasting my life away. Well NO MORE! Today would be the last day I would sulk over Edward Cullen. I vow this right here, right now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica's point of view: **

I was sitting at my kitchen table thinking about what Bella said and how much it hurt. I cried for a good 30 minutes when I got home. I was stiff from sitting so long. I got up and stretched. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at my caller id.

_Bella_

It said. Wait, this can't be true. I flipped my phone opened.

"Hello?"

"Jessica?" She said.

"Bella?"

"Yes, look Jesse, I am calling to apologize. What I said was horrible, and not true. I know you guys care, and I have treated you horribly. I know I am a long way from being forgiven, but I want to try to make it up to all of you." WOW!! I did not see hat coming. I could think of anything to say at first.

"Wow, I didn't see that on coming Bella. What made the change?"

"Just a discovery I made, but please Jesse, tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Well, I don't know Bella."

"Oo!! I got it. For my 18th birthday, I got two tickets to Jacksonville, I was planning on going next week when school was closed **(AN: I don't know why the school is going to be closed…..just make something up.)** Will you come with me." 

"Wow Bella, I don't know."

"Aw come on. I promise I won't be lifeless. I already talked to Angela, and she booked a ticket. Well be staying with my mom, so we won't be unsupervised. It'll be fun….."

"Well…..okay!"

"Great! Were leaving Saturday morning at 10:45."

"That sounds cool! I'll see you then."

"Yeah, and Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Even though I'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights, you really helped me."

"Your Welcome Bella."

"I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday it is."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**I know its short, but I wanted to put them making up in there. PLEASE review. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have pt practice then I have work, but hopefully I'll get off early! **

**LOVE **

**Kels **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I originally was going to put Mike and Bella together (they would have broken up) but someone requested me not to, so I won't. **

**Bella's point of view:**

So my question is, what does some who's been living in rainy Forks, Washington and has nothing but pants and long sleeve shirts pack to bring to Jacksonville, Florida??? 

It's Saturday, and the flight to Jacksonville leaves in about an hour and a half. I talked to Renee and she is thrilled that I am coming down for a week. Jessica and Angela are excited, but they are hesitant. They still think I am going back into my lifeless phase, but I'm not. I made myself a promise and I am going to stick to it.

I heard a car pull up, so I went and looked out my window. Jessica was parked in front of the mailbox and Charlie was in the drive way. I heard all three of them enter the house and I heard Jessica and Angela walking upstairs.

"Bella?" Angela said walking in my room followed by Jessica. When tey saw me, they busted out laughing.

"You need help Bella?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know what to pack! I only have winter cloths!" I whined, and the busted out laughing again.

"Well, we can always buy new cloths when we get there….." Jessica applied.

"That sounds like a plan!" I said.

I finished packing my thing, which were basically pj's, make up, and other girl junk. We laughed and joked around for awhile, and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

Charlie drove us to the airport. We didn't have time for a long goodbye, since our plane was boarding. After a quick peck on the cheek, we took off running towards the other side of the airport. We made it just in time! YES! All three tickets were first class, and right next to each other.

We joked around a bit, and the stewardess finally had to threaten to send us to coach if we didn't behave. We promised to be good, and tried to keep a straight face, but all ended up giggling. The women stalked off muttering something about 'stupid brats making her life a living hell' of whatever. Once she was gone, my phone vibrated. I pulled out my blackberry and looked who was calling. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! How's your flight?"

"It's good; I don't think the stewardess likes us, so well have to make sure we get her on our flight home." Angela and Jessica busted out laughing as the stewardess walked past, glaring at us.

"Bella behave please. What time will you be landing?"

"Uh….about 1:30 if were on time."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Bye mom." I hung up and snuggled into the pillow the nicer younger stewardess handed me. Before I knew it, the plane was landing. I opened my eyes to see Angela and Jessica staring at me, then they busted out laughing.

"What happened?"

"You talk in your sleep, its quiet funny. You were having a fight with Mike and Tyler. Apparently ya'll were throwing oranges at each other." Angela said as Jessica busted out laughing.

When we got off the plane, my mother was waiting for us. She encircled me into a big hug when she saw me.

"I've missed you mom," I said.

"I've missed you too baby."

"Mom, this is Jessica and Angela. Jessica, Angela, this is my mother Renee."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer," They said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you too girls, but please call me Renee."

We loaded our stuff into the car with the help of a teenage boy with acne on his face. He kept winking at Angela. EW……

"Alright, I need to go pick up Taylor and Tiffany from school, and then were headed home."

"Who are Taylor and Tiffany?" Jessica asked.

"They're Phil's daughter from his previous marriage** (AN: I know Phil has no kids, but Taylor and Tiffany will be important characters in the story.)** His wife just got remarried and sent them to live with Phil. They are fraternal twins. Actually, they look so different; it's hard to imagine that they are sisters. Different heights, different hair color, but they're cool."

We were parked outside the school. The bell rang and hundreds of kids ran out the doors. I saw Tiffany, whom everyone calls Midget because she so short, walk up to Taylor. Boys were surrounded around Taylor, hopelessly flirting. She tried to get away, but they wouldn't let her. One boy grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. He wouldn't let her go, and then…………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted i won't be updating for a while. I dont mean to get personall, but my mom is going through a divorce, my best friends moving, and my brother and sister-in-law are getting ready to have a baby!(The last part is good news!!) I also wanted to thank all the fans that support me**

**Love ya lots!**

**Kels**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my people! What is you guys doing!! I got a lot of author alerts and favorite story alerts and some reviews, so I thank you, and thank you for all your support! I am off work today, so I am going to try and update all of my stories.**

**Bella's point of view: **

And then…….

Midget punched him in between the legs! (AN: Midget and Taylor were inspired by two of my bestest friends, and yes Midget does go around hitting guys in between their legs. Don't ask me why….) He fell on the ground in pain. I looked at Renee and her eyes were wide. Midget and Taylor, while laughing their ass off, ran towards the car. There was an car that looked like ours right in front of ours. Midget, not paying attention to where she was going, ran into it, causing the alarm to go off.

"AHHHHH!!!" She yelled. She ran to Renee's car and jumped in.

"GO GO GO!!!" Midget yelled. Renee rolled her eyes, and started the car.

"Hey, there are people in the car!" Taylor stated.

"Whoa!" Midget replied.

"Well I am glad you finally noticed. Taylor, Tiffany, this is my daughter Bella. You've seen pictures of her. These are her friends Jessica and Angela.

"Well it's cool to meet you guys," Taylor said.

"Hey, I know we just met and all, but can I have your right shoe?" Midget asked. Angela, Jessica, and I turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"Why??" We said in union.

"Because the left one is un-cool," she said.

Okay, that was funny! We all busted out laughing. When we got home, Renee showed us to our rooms. There were two, and they were joined together. One was the room she set up for me. The walls were purple and had green circles all around them. There were family photos everywhere. The be was a queenside be for 2, and the comforter matched the walls. I looked in the closet and saw many cloths that I left, and a few new ones. I had a few dressers, a computer, CDs and DVDs on a shelves on one of my walls. This room was more decked out than my room in Forks. I walked into the guest bedroom where Angela and Jessica were. The walls were blue, the was a TV in there and the comforter on the twin beds were blue and white. The guest bedroom was just plan and simple, which means Jessica and Angela will be in my room until its time for sleep.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we decided on the plane when you were sleeping that you were getting a makeover. You look like shit. Your pale and you have circles under your eyes. Your hairs a mess. Its been 4 months since Edward left you and its time you make him regret it." I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that usually comes when _his_ name was mentioned, but it never came.

"Your right! Edward is an asshole for leaving me, and I am no longer going to suffer! Lets go!"

"Hell yeah!" an unfamiliar voice said. We turned to see Taylor and Midget in the doorway. We grabbed our purses and went downstairs. Renee and Phil were sitting on the couch kissing.

"EW, mom, there are minors in the house!" I said.

"Well, you don't half to witness this," She said.

"Can we borrow your car? Were going to the salon."

"Yes, there on the table," She said never looking away form Phil.

When we got to the salon, it thankfully, wasn't that busy.

"What can I do for you girls?" One of the stylist asked. Jessica spoke first.

"Her boyfriend broke her heart when he broke up with her and now she's ready to move on with her life. First step is to have a makeover!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. When I am done with you, he will be begging you to come back. My name is Ashley." She smiled at me. She took my hand and walked me to the sink.

Ashley started to wash my hair with some really good smelling shampoo and conditioner. Once she was done, she walked me to her station. She started by cutting my hair, then she put some funny smelling chemicals in my hair. She let them sit for about an hour. While they sat, she waxed my eyebrows, gave me a manicure and pedicure, and she also did my make-up. She rewashed my hair, blow dried it, and then straightened it. When she was done, I could barley tell it was me. My hair had more distinct red highlights. My face wasn't as pale, it actually had blush on it. I had eyeliner around my eyes, and some lip gloss.

"Wow!" I breathed. "Thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, now make him suffer!" she laughed.

Jessica, Angela, Taylor, Midget and I went to see a movie, and went shopping. When it was dark we went home. Mom greeted us, then noticed my hair.

"Wow Bella! You look great! Its great to have you back," She smiled giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom," I said.

I went up to my room. I was exhausted. After I changed into my Pjs and went to lay in my bed when something stopped me. My reflection in the mirror. I stood there for god know how long, just looking. After awhile I smiled.

This is me! Edward hurt me, he used me, well he's not going to effect my anymore!

I am the new Isabella Swan!


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!GEE is over!YAY! I am excited because Friday we went on a drill meet. I am on the pt (physical training) team, and we had to do this really difficult optical course and we won. In the end, all of our teams won 2 third place trophies, 2 second place trophies, and 1 first place trophy, plus 5 second place medals! YAY! It was a really good drill meet, except my arms feel like they are going to fall off! By the way, this story in major OCC and some AU. And this chapter no doubt WILL be rushed. That's because this is only filling in some parts of the story. Bella's college days and after are more important. Bella will be going to college in the next 2/3 chapters.**

**Bella's point of view: **

"Dad?" I yelled walking in the door. Hm….he wasn't here, probably fishing. I went up to my room and dropped me bags on the floor. This past week with Jessica, Angela, and my mom helped me out so much! I had a complete makeover. I where make up, and fashionable cloths. My hair was shorter, and had more distinct high lights, which were red. I was tan, but not to much. Those months mopping over Edward, the thought of them want to make me shudder. I love him, I miss him, but I am not going to mope over him anymore. Just then I heard the door open downstairs. I skipped down there to see Charlie putting up his gun. 

"Hey Dad!" 

"Bella, welcome home," he said hugging me. "How was your trip?" 

"Good, I got a lot of new cloths, I cut and highlighted my hair, and I even got a little tanned." 

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. You needed it." 

"Yeah, I did. Well I'm wiped out, so I'm calling it a night." 

"Night Bells." 

"Night Dad." I gave him a quick hug, and then went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed into a pink tank top, and black shorts. When I went to my room, I unpacked all my new stuff, and then crawled into bed. With in minutes, I was asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I felt relaxed and well rested. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. 

I put on some figure fitting jeans that flared out at the bottom. Black and white stripped converses, and a blue short sleeved shirt with a puppy in the middle. When I got down stairs, Charlie was already gone. I ate an apple and drank a glass of orange juice before leaving. The drive to school was short, and when I got there, everyone was standing by there cars talking and socializing. Everyone looked at my arrival and when I stepped out of the truck, they all gasped. Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Ben approached me. 

"Wow, Bella. Jessica wasn't lying when she said you got a full makeover," Mike said. 

"It's good to have you back," Ben said. 

"It's good to be back," I smiled. 

The whole day went like that. My teachers welcomed me back warmly, a lot of my classmates also welcomed me back. Even LAUREN! Everything got back on schedule faster than I thought possible. In my last block, the teacher wasn't there, so the class was in the library. That's when it all happened. I was thinking about school when college popped up in my head. What was I going to do about college? I went to the career path row in the library. I was just skimming over the titles when one book caught my attention. I pulled out the book to get a better look at it. The title read _Lawyers in the Courtroom_. Hm….it looked interesting enough. I sat down and started to read. I was on page 53 when the bell rang, so I checked the book out. On my way to the parking lot, I stopped in the office. 

"Ms. Cope?" 

"Yes dear?" 

"I was wondering if you had some college applications." 

"As a matter of fact I do, what colleges are you thinking about?" 

"Well….I was thinking about a law school." 

"Well that's good; here are a few applications to some of the top law schools in the world." I took the applications. 

"Thank you Ms. Cope." 

I took the applications, and then went out to my truck. The drive home went by fast. When I got home, I did my homework in the kitchen. While I was doing my home work, I was cooking chicken fried steak, with mash potato's and gravy, and corn **(AN: I am so SICK of them having spaghetti, or fish, or pizza. I wanted to be unoriginal.)** After I finished my homework, I started filling out my applications, and that's exactly what I was doing when Charlie came home. 

"Hey Bells! What are you doing?" 

"I'm filling out college applications." 

"Really? Where to?" 

"Well, Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Dartmouth. I was in the library today, and I saw this book about lawyers, and I never really thought about what I wanted to do when I got older, so I thought going to college to be a lawyer would be cool. You know, I love me some law and order!" I said. Charlie laughed. 

"Well I'm going to order a pizza, you just keep filling out the applications." 

By the time I was finished it was 8:30 so I sealed all the applications in envelopes. I would drop them off at the post office tomorrow. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. That night, I slept peacefully. 

A few weeks pasted since I mailed my college applications. I hoped I wasn't too late. When I got home from school I went inside, and on the floor under the mail slot were several big envelopes. I picked them up and brought them to the kitchen. After sitting there for a full 5 minutes, I decided to open them….. 

**PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED, BUT THAT WAS POINT! THE STORY IS SIPPOSE TO BE BELLA AFTER COLLEGE! THESE BEGINNING OF THE STORY IS JUST A QUICK RUN THROUGH OF HOW SHE GETS WHERE SHE GETS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**READ!! VERY IMPORTANT: This takes place 8 years AFTER Bella got the letter from college. Like I said, this is based on Bella's grown up life. Edward and the Cullen's come do come back. Please do go all BLAH on me for rushing. It won't be rushed when she's older. Bella is now 26 years old..**

**Bella's Point of View:**

I walked into my office and was greeted by my secretary.

"Morning Ms. Rouge. I have your messages," She said.

"Ashley I told you, call me Bella. Now, what do you have for me?"

"Well, your ex-husband **(AN: Yes, she got married. Will be explained later on, all part of the plot)** called and ask that you call him back when you can. Your mother called. She said her flight leaves tomorrow at 9:45 am, and your sister Tiffany called asking for you're…..right shoe. Apparently the left one is un-cool…."

At that I had to laugh. Tiffany was always so random.

"Thanks Ashley. I'll be in my office working on a new case. Just let me know if you need me." I went to my office shutting the door behind me. I sat at my desk and began to fill out some paper work on this new case.

I guess you're wondering what happened to me these last 8 years. Well…..here goes. I was accepted to Harvard. That had to be one of the greatest days of life. I know it was sudden me wanting to become a lawyer, but I don't regret it. I am one of the best lawyers in all of New York City. I have my own law firm…well I share it with three of my friends (the best) from school. Amy and Chris Davidson (married) and Jimmy Cope. Our law firm is called Cope, Davidson, and Rouge, Attorney at Law. We all have our special fields. I defend the accused **(AN: I don't know what it's called, I guess a defense attorney. Well anyway. She defends people accused of violent crimes, like battery :Coughs: foreshadowing :Coughs:)** I went to my mother's house in the summer before college. Tiffany, or midget, Krystina (was Taylor in the last chapter. SORRY I put the wrong name last chapter) and I got really close. They currently live down the block from me. They basically live with me. I also met Jason that summer. Krystina, Midget, and I were at the beach throwing sand at each other when Midget accidently hit Jason in the eyes with some. I brought him back to mom's house and cleaned him up. He asked me on a date and I couldn't refuse him. He was about 6'2. He had brown hair and blue eyes. We went on a couple of dates, and I found myself falling hard for him. I thought we would half to end our relationship at the end of the summer. Well, it turns out he was going to start his 3rd year at Harvard. He was just visiting his grandmother that summer. At the end of the summer he took me on the most romantic date ever. We went to a club and we danced the night away, after that we grabbed something to eat, and then he took me back to his apartment. That night was a night of first. He told me he loved me, and I told him the same. We both lost our virginity that night. After that we were closer than ever. We spent ever free moment we had together. This continued in college. We had been together for 2 years when the most amazing thing happened…..I got pregnant. I was a little scared, but I was then excited. Jason and I got married before I really showed. I continue to go to school while he took care of the baby and started to set up the law firm. I loved Jason and I still do, but it was hard. That's the main reason our marriage failed. Jason loved Molly with all his heart. We had this beautiful 2 story house. It had 5 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths. It had an office, a dinning room, living room, and a huge kitchen. That's not why it was hard. We were just starting a business and Molly was a bit of a handful. Then I got pregnant with Christian, or Chris. We started to have minor arguments, every once in a while we would have a major fight, but would always make up later, if you know what I mean. When Molly was 4 and Chris was 2 I got pregnant with Trinity. When we decided to get divorced, we didn't know about Trinity yet. Jason was stressed and I was moody and angry so we split. We still get along, and Jason is always there for the kids. It was for the best.

I continued to read over the case:

Accuser: Summer Hawthorn and Craig Patterson

Accusing 21 year Edward Cullen……oh shit! Breathe Bella. Accusing 21 year old Edward Cullen for battery against her boyfriend. Summer 'claims' that he just went crazy and attacked them in a alley while they were leave a club.

Hm….this sounds familiar. I looked at the court date. It was tomorrow. At that I started researching on my computer. No matter what he did to me, I wouldn't leave him out to dry.

**Oh!! What's going to happens? Review to find out……need a little inspiration to review?? Then scroll on down……**

**Edward's Point of View:**

Shit….How could this happen? All I was doing was helping a girl being abused in an ally by a man. I was only helping and they double teamed me. Accused me of something I didn't do! I am currently sitting in the courtroom. My family was sitting in the first row, behind me. The judge looked angry that he had to be there.

"Well, lets do this shall we Mr. Cullen?" I just nodded, keeping my face blank and expressionless.

"You know what your being charged with correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you plan to defend yourself?"

"No sir I don't?"

"Then where is your attorney?"

I was about to answer when the courtroom doors flew open and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world…..

**Bella's Point of View:**

I heard the judge and Edward talking. I was waiting for the right time to go in.

"You know what your being charged with correct?" The Judge asked.

"Yes sir." Edward replied.

"And do you plan to defend yourself?"

"No sir I don't?"

"Then where is your attorney?"

That's when I decided to go in. I opened the door to see all 7 Cullen's staring at me wide-eyed and shocked.

"Isabella Rouge your honor. I am Mr. Cullen's attorney………"


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

Bella's Point of View:

"Alright Ms. Rouge, I assume you have been briefed on the case?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your honor."

"And how do you plead?"

I turned to look at Edward. He was staring up at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Shocked, love, and a hint of fear. I smiled warmly at him, which he returned. I turned my attention back to the judge.

"Not guilty your honor."

"Very well then, your hearing will be April 17 at 12:00 noon. Court dismissed."

The judge got up and left. I turned my attention back to the Cullen's.

"Bella….." Edward said.

"We can talk about it later. Come to my office around 9 o'clock tomorrow so we can discuss the case. Here the address and the floor number. Just tell my secretary Ashley that you're meeting me and she'll direct you to my office. I'll see you tomorrow." I picked up my brief case and left. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

Edward's Point of View:

I paced around my room all night. I can't believe she's back. My beautiful Bella is back, but something she said yesterday got my attention. Rouge….Isabella Rouge. Does that mean she got married? I didn't see a wedding ring on her finger. As soon as we got home, I ran up to my room, blocking all my families' thoughts. Mine were enough to deal with. Now we are in the elevator leading up to the floor Bella worked on. Did I mention it's very claustrophobic when there are 7 vampires in one tiny elevator. Well….it is. The elevator soon came to a stop. The floor was huge, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Bella was always capable of amazing things. I just never would have guessed she would own her own law firm in New York City.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The secretary at the desk asked.

"Were here to see Ms. Rouge," I replied

"Ah yes, you must be the Cullen's, she's expecting you. Her office is first on the left."

I nodded at her and walked to Bella's office. The door was slightly cracked so I knocked lightly and walked in. Bella was sitting at her desk, looking as beautiful as ever. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, have a seat." I was amazed at how nice she was considering we left her. "So Edward, tell me your side of the story."

"Well, I was walking out the back entrance of a club Alice dragged me to. I heard a girl scream. I quickly ran to see if she was okay. I found her being "abused" by her boyfriend, so I threw him against the wall, and helped her up. I walked her to her house, just to be safe. The next day the police were beating on the door. The girl I helped and her "attacker" ganged up on me, saying I went crazy and just started swinging at them."

"Hm……" she said turning to her computer and typing fast. When she was done she turned back to us. "This "incident" has been happing all over the US. A poor man trying to help a young girl in need, only to be double crossed the next day. With two against one and no witnesses, they innocent is convicted guilty."

"What does that have to do with this Bella?" Rosalie sneered. I turned to glare at her. Bella laughed.

"Still Pmsing I see. These incidents are very important. Why? Because it the same two people doing it," She said turning her computer monitor toward us. Sure enough, it was the girl and her attacker, just with different color hair. "Their real names are Abby and Daniel Baker. Abby grew up in a mansion; Daniel grew up in a trailer. They fell in love, and Abby's parents didn't agree. They told Abby they would disown her if she didn't break up with him, so se told them to go to hell and left. They had no money and no place to live so they concocted this little scheme. They have been doing it for the last 2 years.'

"So that means….." Alice asked.

"It means we have enough evidence to win this case."

"Yes!" we all shouted in unison.

"Shoot!" Bella murmured looking at the clock. "I half to go set up a party at my house tonight. Feel free to come, I would like to discuss the case further."

"Alright, we'll be there!" Alice said.

"Should I bring anything?" Esme asked.

"No, its okay," Bella said. She locked her door, smiled then left.

Bella's Point of View:

Today wasn't as bad as I though, except for Rosalie. Now I was at home setting up for Molly's 5th birthday. Trinity was asleep in her crib, and Ellen, my nanny, was watching Chris in his room. There was a knock at the door. Charlie answered it.

"Dr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Good evening Chief Swan. It's good to see you again. I don't think you've met my wife Esme, and my other children. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. Please come in." They all filled in. I saw Charlie give Edward a dirty look before shutting the door.

"Hey come in." Esme handed me a dish of green bean casserole. "Aw….thanks Esme. You didn't half to." I set the casserole on the table. Just then the door bust open and Midget came in.

"Honey I'm home!" She yelled. Krystina, who was in the corner, threw a shoe at her.

"Hey! This is the left shoe! This shoe is UNCOOL!! The right one is cool!" She yelled throwing it back at Krystina.

"Hey I think mom's here," I said. We all gathered in the living room and turned of the lights. The door opened.

"Bella, were home."

Edward's Point of View:

"Bella, were home," someone yelled. He lights turned on and everyone yelled 'surprise!'

Standing in the doorway was Bella's mother and a little girl not older than 5.

"You remembered!" She yelled excited.

"Of Course!" a girl, Krystina I think, said. Bella walked forward. The girl started running towards Bella. She jumped in Bella's arms.

"Thanks mommy!" The little girl said.

"Your Welcome Baby," Bella replied.

Wait…….what?


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews are my favorite candies!! Please give me some or Midget will come to your house and take your right shoe!! Oh Yes! She will!

Edward's Point of View:

Bella….has….a….kid? I know I shouldn't be so shocked. This is what I wanted for her, but so soon? Is this her only child? And I wonder where her husband is? I could hear my families thoughts from a mile away.

Wow! Bella certainly grew up since I last saw her. A big step-up from the frequent visits in the hospital-Carlisle

Aw…she's precious! She looks just like Bella-Esme

Yes! A minnie (sp? Sorry it's late….) Bella to play with!-Emmett

I wonder if I can hold her….she's so tiny!-Rosalie

Bella's really happy and so is her daughter….they must be really close-Jasper

YAY!! I'm an aunt! I can't wait to take her shopping!! I'll buy her toys and cloths and……-Alice

It's true, Bella is extremely happy. She had a beautiful 2 story house, a great job; she's married and has a child. Just then there was a cry coming down the stairs. In a second a woman carrying a cry child about 2 years old appeared in the living room.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he wanted you, and he started crying. I think he woke up Trinity," Wait, Trinity?

"It's okay Ellen." Bella put Molly down, and took the crying toddler. She started to lightly bounce him until he quieted down. A chorus of awes and oh my gods filled my head. Molly was being held by Charlie. That's when I really looked at her. She looked a lot like Bella. Her had mahogany just past her shoulders and it was French braided. She had wide innocent blue eyes. The little boy looked like her to. He had dirty blonde hair and wide innocent green eyes. Bella turned to smile at us.

"So Bella, how many kids do you have?" Alice asked practically bouncing.

"I have three. Molly, Chris, and Trinity. So are we ready to eat?"

The night flew by quickly. It was Molly's 5th birthday. Esme and Alice felt bad for not bringing a present, so they set up this shopping trip for this weekend. When Alice said shopping, Molly's face fell. She's more like her mother than either of them know. Before I knew it, Bella and I were sitting on her couch.

"So, you seem really happy," I stated casually.

"I am, I really am happy. I wasn't for the longest. Those first few months after you left, I was lifeless. Then Mike, Angela, and Jessica took it into their hands, by that I mean they dumped a bucket of ice water on me and then yelled at me. I took a trip to my mother's house in Jacksonville. It was refreshing. When I got back to Forks, I found his book about Law in the school library, and I couldn't put it down. I applied to many different colleges and was accepted by most. I decided to go to Harvard. Before my first semester I went to my mothers. That's where I met Jason. He was currently a 3rd year at college. We fell in love, and the rest is basically history. I had Molly when I was 21 and Chris when I was 24. I gave birth to Trinity 2 months ago."

"You look good for a woman who had a baby 2 months ago. Um…if you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?"

"Were divorced. We separated before I found out about Trinity."

"Oh…" was all I said. We sat there for a few minutes until I open my mouth and said

"Bella, I still love you. I didn't leave because I don't love you, I left to protect you. I wanted you to have a normal life like this, and I got what I wanted, but I regret it. I want you to be mine. I want us to get married and have kids. I love Isabella Swan…Rouge, whatever! I love you with my life."

I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. Her lips were warm against mine. Her scent was on my tongue. She was so beautiful. I broke away to let her breathe. I rested my forehead lightly against hers.

"I love you with all of my dead heart."

"I know….."

"What?"

"I know why you left me…….I always have….."

What is going to happen?? Only I know! HAHA! I am getting ready to go to work so I don't know if I will be able to update again, but ill try!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I am liking the response I am getting, but someone left a comment asking how Charlie never noticed the Cullen's not aging. First of all, Charlie is NOT 60. He is 45. He had Bella when he is 19, and its 26 years later. And Charlie didn't notice because he was so angry and shocked at them being there, but you know what? They way this story is going to end, IT WON'T MATTER!! All I am going to say is Bella has a few tricks up her sleeves.

Bella's Point of View:

Edward stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Silly Edward," I said gently stroking his cheek with the back of my right hand. "I found the pictures, tickets, and CD under my floorboard. I didn't know what to think at first, but then it dawned on me. You wouldn't have left a part of you with me unless you truly loved me."

"Bella……." He said. He looked like he was struggling for words. "I came back for you…."

"What do you mean?"

"When you went to your mothers the summer before college. I went to Forks to see how you were doing, and I noticed your room was empty except for your bed, computer, and computer table. You cloths and shoes were gone. I found Jessica Stanley and asked her where you were, and boy did she let me have it. She told me you moved and not to try to find you. She said that you'd finally moved on. She told me of how you were when I left. Bella…..if I had any idea, I would have never left. It's my entire fault that you suffered and……" I cut him off with my finger on his lips.

"Shh…Edward, I forgave you long ago. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Bella, I…." He stared at me for a few minutes before crashing his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and full of love. I lay on the couch, Edward on top of me. His hands were in my hair and mine were on his chest. All of a sudden I felt an electrical spark fly through me. I don't know what it was but it hurt, no not hurt, stung. It stung my whole body, but it stung my hands the most. Edward felt it to. He stopped kissing me, and pulled up. His eyes were pained.

"Bella…..what….are….you….doing?"

"I…I don't know!"

My skin grew hot, not like I was blushing, but like I was on fire. It not only stung now. It burned. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Everything became fuzzy. It was all so bright, and then everything turned white. I couldn't feel Edward next to me, but I couldn't see him.

"AH!!" a scream pierced my ears. I was a cry of pain, but the thing is, it wasn't my scream.

It was Edward's……………

I know it's short, the next chapter will be short also, but it will be published later! Review's of Midget will hide under you bed!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!! I have work tomorrow at 12-CLOSE (which is 10) and Sunday 1-9 so I don't know if I will be able to update, but I'll try. PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella's Point of View:

It was so bright. The light burned my eyes. I tried to turn it of, but I didn't know how. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I just laid there and listened. I heard a thumping…..what was that? A drum role? No…it was a…..a….heart beat? No not one heart beat, it was two? What was going on?

Edward's Point of View:

It hurt….everything. My insides felt like they were exploding. I thought, no I wished I was dyeing. This pain was excruciating. The most pain was where my heart was. It was throbbing. The pain reminded me of my transformation. Was Bella doing this? Was she trying to get revenge on me leaving her? But she said she forgave me, but maybe she was lying. God, I do anything to make this stop. I felt something wet on my face. What was it, I tried to wipe it away, but I couldn't move. The source of the wetness seemed to be my….my eyes? And then I heard it…….

Bella's Point of View:

What was that noise? It sounded like ringing. Suddenly the brightness was gone, and my eyes flickered open. I looked around and I was lying on my bed. I was in the clots I was in last night. Edward was next to me….sleeping?? We were on top of the comforter. The ringing continued. It was the phone. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey Bella, its Jason. I came by earlier, but Krystina said you were still sleeping. I packed up the kids for the weekend, and they'll be back at 6:00 p.m. on Sunday."

"Okay Jay, thanks and sorry I missed you."

"It's okay, have a good weekend."

"You too, Bye."

"Bye"

As I hung up, I heard Edward stir. He shot up and looked at me. He looked different, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What the HELL did you do?" He yelled getting out of bed.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" I yelled back.

"You tortured me Bella! That was worse than my vampire transformation!"

"Well I went through the same thing you did! Dammit Edward, I told you I forgave you, why is that so hard to believe! Just because you left me broken and lifeless doesn't mean anything!" I started to get dizzy. I sat down and pulled my legs up trying to stop the dizziness. Edward was there, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sh….Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry."

We sat there for a moment when I notice the sun on his hand. It wasn't sparkling. I looked up at him ad noticed the differences. He was older. He could pass as 27. He wasn't as pail; his eyes weren't topaz, but a beautiful shade of green. He was……

"Edward……."

"Yes?"

"Your…..your……"

"What?"

"Human…."


	12. Chapter 12

**Were having a special sale! Give a review, get you very own Midget! All you half to do is press the button at the bottom.**

**Edward's Point of View:**

"Huh??" Was all a I could say. Was she joking? Trying to be funny? Lying and saying I was human was not funny, no matter what anyone said. I was human? She said I was human? Putting through me a night of torture wasn't enough revenge for her was it? No, she had to punch me in the direct spot and tell me I was something I wasn't? I wished with my entire existence that I was human, that I wasn't a monster, and Bella knew that. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. I baked away from her and glared more fiercely than I have ever glared at Rosalie.

"What the HELL do you think your doing? Are you so heartless? After making me suffer a night of nothing but pain, you still didn't get even with me for leaving?" I said harshly. Bella looked taken back.

"Edward I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you Bella! For once, I don't regret leaving you! I'd rather rot in jail then to half to see you in court "pretending" to care about me!"

"Edward, you don't understand, you're…."

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see you, to know you, anything!" I brushed past her, not daring to look at her. When I got to he door I turned around and said, "I never want to see you again." And with that, I slammed her door. I had to go. I had to get out of here, but first, I had to find Carlisle. Getting in my car, I turned to go towards the hospital.

**(AN: I KNOW IT WAS HARSH, BUT HE IS REALLY ANGRY AND HURT RIGHT NOW. HE IS HUMAN, SO HE MAKES STUPID MISTAKES LIKE THE REST OF US. HE DOESN'T NOTICE THE DIFFERENCES BECAUSE HE IS SO ANGRY!)**

**Bella's Point of View:**

I sunk to my knees crying. I cried harder than I have ever cried before. I don't know what I did. I mean he was human. I heard his heartbeat. Last night was just as painful for him, as it was for me. The tears fell silently from my eyes. I heard my door creak open, but didn't look to see who it was. They sat on either side of me and held me. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was a long time.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I barged into the hospital, not caring who tried to stop me. The nurse at the front desk tried to get me, but I ignored her and went to Carlisle's office. He was at his desk doing paper work when I barged in. He looked startled by my entrance.

"Dammit!! She's trying to make me suffer!" I yelled.

"Whoa Edward, calm down, what happened?"

"Bella. She has some kind of power and tortured me all night, then stabbed me in the chest by saying I was HUMAN! Why is she doing this to me? I never meant to hurt her."

"Edward, I need you to sit down and calm down. I think you need to hear something, but you have to sit down." Carlisle took my arm and set me in a chair. He started to put wires on my chest. His hands were so cold. Wait?! His hands were cold……

Before I could ask what was going on I heard the strangest thing……

**Beep…….Beep……Beep……**

I stared at the heart monitor for a few minutes. "Carlisle…what is that?"

"It's your heart beat Edward. Bella was telling the truth. You human."

"But how?"

"Well Edward, Bella has always been different…..powerful in her own ways I guess. Actually, I read something about this, a myth or a prophecy I guess. An angel, sent down from above. It said something about her ridding the world of the "cold ones." I always thought it was something coming to wipe us of the earth, but now I don't know. Your human and it's because of Bella. It's the prophecy, just not how I thought it would be."

I sat there thinking about it for a moment. Bella wasn't trying to get revenge. She gave me what I wanted most, causing herself pain, and for what to happen? For me to throw it in her face, that's what. Oh God….what have I done…….

I was broken out of my thoughts by Carlisle's voice, "Edward?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" What was I going to do? "I half to go…"

I rushed out the door before he could protest. I ended up driving awhile. I hadn't noticed how late it was until it was dark. I kept driving though and I found myself in front of Bella's house. I sighed and turned of my car. I got out and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds when Bella's step-sister, Midget? Answered the door.

"Hello Midget, may I please speak with Bella?" I asked politely. She shook her head ne, and then turned to the right. Krystina stepped in the doorway.

"Why can't I see Bella?" I asked.

"Because we just her to calm down," Krystina said.

"What?"

"She cried all day because of you! She helped you and you stabbed her in the back. You broke her heart for the last time. You need to leave. Bella will be in court to defend your sorry ass, why I don't know. After court Monday, you'll go your opposite ways. You WILL NOT contact her. I will hurt you!" She said her voice so cold, it made me shiver. She slammed the door in my face.

I walked down the steps and stood in the front lawn. I looked up to see Bella looking at me. The look on her face made me want to cry. I did that. She starred at me for a second before closing her curtains.

Her lights turned of………………

**Hey! Review Please. Okay tomorrow, I have my sister-in-laws baby shower. I can't believe my little nephew will be born in less than a month! YAY!! And then after the shower, I have prom, so I don't know it ill be able to update. I'll try! REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but better late than never! REVIEW!!**

**Edward's point of view:**

I was sitting in the courtroom fidgeting nervously. I have seen Bella or talked to her in a few days. I know I hurt her, and the guilt is killing me. I wasn't even sure she'd come today. Frankly, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I was happy to be human again, it's what I've always wanted, but not without Bella. I heard the courtroom door open. I turned to see Bella walking in. Someone was trailing behind her. She was caring a stand, and the other person was caring pictures blown up and covered with a sheet. They put the stand and photos in the front of the courtroom. The guy went into the audience and Bella sat next to me, but didn't look at me.

"All stand for the honorable Judge Taylor."

Everyone stood up.

"You may be seated."

"Alright, case number 1772591 Summer Hawthorn and Craig Patterson Vs/ Edward Cullen on attempted homicide. First witness, Summer Hawthorn."

Summer got on the stand and raised her right (I think it's the right) hand.

"Do you sure the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do,"

"You may be seated."

Summer's attorney walked up to her.

"Miss. Hawthorn, do you know who hurt your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can you show him to me?"

Summer pointed to me

"Him right there."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Craig and I were just walking out of a club, when that maniac attacked us."

"Thank you, no further questions your honor."

Her attorney sat down and Bella stood up.

"Summer, have you ever died your hair?"

"Yes, but…"

"What's your birth name?"

"Summer Michelle Hawthorn, what…."

"Thank you."

And Bella sat down. The attorney called the next witness.

"Craig Patterson,"

Craig got on the stand and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Mr. Patterson, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"So I see, mind telling me what happened?"

"That man right there attacked me and my girlfriend one night when we were leaving a club."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive,"

"No further questions,"

Bella stood up again.

"Mr. Patterson, please state your full name."

"Craig Daniel Patterson."

"Thank you." Craig got down and sat next to summer.

"Mr. Cullen would you like to add anything?" the judge asked.

"All I can say is that I'm innocent!"

"Alright, if nothing else is to be said, I…."

"Your honor wait, I have one closing argument."

"Alright, go ahead Ms. Swan."

Bella stood up and looked at me.

**REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**"I here pronounce you GUILTY!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY!! So, I don't have work or homework, so I am updating! Yay!**

**Edward's point of view:**

My heart thumped wildly as Bella set up the stuff she brought in the court room with her. Once she was done, she turned towards the jury and began.

"Edward Cullen…..accused on trial for battery and attempting homicide, or an innocent victim being framed. Which one is he? Summer Hawthorn and Craig Patterson claim to be "minding their own business" and Edward claims to have stopped Craig from beating his girlfriend. Now, with Summer having no bruises or evidence of abuse, and Craig having a black eye and swelling, Edward looks pretty guilty, but in my years of being a lawyer, everyone is guilty. How much do we really know about the accusers? Where did they live before this? What are their careers? How do they have the money they have? I was curious, so I did some research, and found several stories like this. In Maine, Virginia, Kansas, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Maryland, and many other states, two people, girl and boy, "minding their own business" when a random guy just attacks. Coincidently, the accused clams that the boy was beating the girl. With no evidence, the accused got sentenced," Bella was on a roll. She walked over to the displays, and uncovered them. "Meet Alexander George and Melissa Parker. They accused Peter White of battery, and they won the case. WOW!! They look just like Craig and Summer, with different hair color. Interesting……next is Jude Johnson and Liza Brewer. They accused Harry Winnfield of Battery. They won the case. Jee, they look like Summer and Craig with different hair color as well."

Damn!! I didn't know Bella had all this!! She is really smart, God I can't believe I doubted her! I am so stupid.

"I have followed these cases for months, same accusations, and same results. I know you're probably thinking "is there a point to this?" well there is. Outside those doors are 8 different guys, from 8 different states, here to testify in favor of Edward, claiming that Summer and Craig are frauds!!"

"Objection!! Just because these random people look like my clients, means nothing!" The other attorney said.

"He's right Miss Rouge, do you have any other evidence?" the Judge asked.

Bella walked over to the table and picked up her brief case. She took out 4 sheets of papers, documents, I think, and an old newspaper.

"Craig Daniel Patterson, Born November 12, 1967, Died December 11, 1999. Summer Marie Hawthorn, Born January 5, 1944, Died September 8, 1989. I also have a newspaper from 2005, when these similar cases started. The heading says Allison Saunders and Jared Bolton escaped from prison, believed to be heading up North. I also have a security guard outside those doors that can identify them as the two escaped criminals. Boys! Open up!"

Everyone in the courtroom turned to look at two boys opening the door. In walked 8 men and a security guard.

"Your honor, I and here for the arrest of Allison Saunders and Jared Bolton, those 2 right there."

Everyone gasped. The judge called us to order and then looked at the jury. They whispered for a moment, and then one guy got up and gave the judge a note. He looked up and then said:

"Craig Patterson and Summer Hawthorn….I hereby find you GUILTY!"

I could hear the court room start to cheer. I was hugged by my family and congratulated by a few people I didn't know.

I turned to thank Bella, but she was gone. Nowhere to be seen……..


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY!! This is the last chapter Yay!! I will continue working on some human life, if you haven't read it, please do, and I will also be adding two new stories, and one will be up later today. Also, has anyone read the Host yet? I'm reading it right now, and it's REALLY good. Enjoy!**

**Edward's point of view:** _(2 weeks later)_

It's been two weeks since the court case. I haven't seen Bella since. She is always out, or busy or her sisters won't let me talk to her. Either way, I haven't talked to her. I've been really depressed; in fact, Alice and Jasper had to move out. I was currently sitting in the living room when Alice walked in. She saw me and came to sit by me.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"I know you miss Bella. Go apologize! Stop mopping! You've wanted to be human for so long, so you could be with he, but now that you have it, go get her!"

"Alice, I can't! She won't talk to me, or at least I think she won't"

"You know Edward, Bella is a very popular and good lawyer, who cracked a case no one has been able to do, saving almost a dozen men from sitting in prison for years, and she's a single mother of THREE! She is most likely going to be busy, so she can't come to you; you have to go to her! Go to her office, she'll be there until 2. I have already seen it, now hurry!"

"Thanks, Alice," I got up and grabbed my keys.

The whole way to Bella's office, was thinking about what to say to her. I didn't know I was there, until the elevator opened.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, is Miss Rouge busy?"

"Not at the moment."

"Thank you," I said walking towards Bella's office. I knocked lightly.

"Come in," I heard someone call.

I walked in and Bella was filling out paper work.

"Bella?"

She looked up.

"How can I help you Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, have a seat."

"I'm so sorry Bella!"

"For what Mr. Cullen?"

I walked around her desk and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella please! I am so sorry! I love you with all heart. You gave me the one thing I've always wanted and I was ungrateful. You didn't deserve the way I treated you! Please, please forgive me!"

"Edward I-"

Bu before she could finish, I grabbed her face gently in my hands and kissed her, with so much passion, it made me dizzy. When I pulled away, we were both gasping for air. I pushed her hair of her shoulder and started to kiss her neck.

"God Edward," She whispered.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I said kissing her neck again.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," I admitted.

Bella sat on her desk and gently pushed against her. She moaned quietly.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes," my lips grazing her ear lobe.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"Don't ever leave me,"

"Oh, Bella," I wrapped her arms around her. "Never……"

**THE END!**


	16. Chapter 16

Do me a favor, my awesome fans, and check out my newest addition to Fanfiction. It's called **Bittersweet**. I am having a little trouble with my other stories, currently I am trying to find out which way to lead each story. If you have any suggestions for any of my uncompleted stories, please let me know. I would love to have each one updated before Friday. My new story is actually based, and inspired, by a Robert Pattinson song in the Twilight movie. It played during the ballet scene.

I also have a poll on my profile you all may want to check out. It concerns all of my stories. Again, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. I will give you credit if I use them.


	17. Important

**Sorry to spam you guys with another note, but I have also decided to rewrite all of my stories. They were written a while ago and some of the grammar is god awful. I am putting a poll on my profile of my earlier stories, please take this time and go vote on which story you would like to see rewritten. I will note only edit the story, but beef up the details in some of the stories. Thank you for your time **


End file.
